Luxure ou L'amour
by Emma Rose Healy
Summary: Story of the passion between two Tri-Wizard champions. But is this lust, love or just a game...can their relationship survive the hot mess their lives are turning into? Cedric/Fleur pairing. Not saying this is a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, but seeing the Cedric Diggory died and became a vampire memes inspired me, so I kinda blended some sexy Edward into his character...
1. Dedication

I've been thinking about this story for a very long time. The title is inspired by my favorite Lily/James story. Cheers to 2005, my best year ever!

E.R.H


	2. Prologue (Cedric)

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own any characters, names, places or things in this story. All copyright and ownership property goes to JK Rowling and co. and Stephanie Meyers and co. This is purely for fun, and I do NOT profit from any of this.**

Prologue

Summer 2000 ended with a bang. No, it wasn't the Quidditch World Cup that did it, but rather what happened after the game was over. _Death_ _Eaters?_ _The_ _Dark_ _Mark?_ _What_ _was_ _all_ _this_ _about?_ Cedric Diggory had no idea, but he was certain this wasn't something to be dismissed. And that was because of the way his father, Amos was behaving.

Now Amos Diggory loved his family more than anything else, and spent as much time at home as his job at The Ministry of Magic would let him. So it was a bit unusual that Amos, _during_ _the_ _remaining_ _weeks_ _of_ _the_ _summer_ _holiday_ _mind_ _you,_ would leave in the morning without so much as a goodbye, miss dinner, and return very late in the evening. The brief moments when Cedric did see him, he barely spoke a word to him. His parents would also have whispered conversations that would stop when Cedric or one of their other children entered the room.

_"Fine_ _son,"_ Amos would say and put his hand on Cedric's shoulder, when he'd ask his father how things were at work. _"Just_ _fine,_ _nothing_ _to_ _worry_ _about."_

_Clearly_ _things_ _weren't_ _fine._ But Cedric decided to take his father's advice. If there really were something to worry about, he would have told him, _wouldn't_ _he?_ Cedric was hardly a child. And the Ministry assured the people that it was simply fowl play. Nothing to fret over. Time would tell just how true that was. None the less, Cedric maintained his carefree attitude. He was about to enter his final year at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore had written him a few weeks earlier telling Cedric that he was named this year's Head Boy. And the vague, yet lovable Headmaster also mentioned that there was another surprise awaiting the students_. _

_This_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _an_ _eventful_ _year_ _at_ _Hogwarts_ _indeed..._

Author's Notes

_First things first, I made it 2000 and not 1994 because that's when GOF (book) came out. I don't know, I like the idea of it being closer to the time when the movies were made. Sorry it was a bit short, but it is the prologue._


	3. Prologue (Fleur)

Fleur Delacour was very how you say, excited about her final year of Beauxbatons. Madam Maxime wrote to all the students, telling the young ladies a surprise would be awaiting them. Ooh la la..what kind of surprise could it be? Maybe it was dessert for breakfast. Dessert was Fleur's absolute favorite thing. Or maybe they were going to let boys attend Beauxbatons now. Boys were her second favorite thing of course.

When she asked Monsieur and Madam Delacour what they thought the surprise might be, they answered,_Whatever will be will be..._

Oh how Mama and Papa teased her, obviously they knew what it was. _It must be wonderfull if they were trying so hard to keep it a secret_. And then she thought about what happend at The Quidditch World Cup, and her countenance changed. She remembered how she almost lost dear Gabrielle in the chaos. If anything would have happend to Le Delacours it would have been her fault. She begged her father to go. Fleur's third favorite thing was Quidditch you see.

Ah well, no one was hurt thankfully. She would simply put it out of her mind. Although there was one thing about that night she just couldn't forget. A person, rather than a thing. A young man who must have been about seventeen. He was the best looking boy she had ever seen. His tousled bronze hair complimented his intense golden eyes. His face was chiseled, his nose perfectly straight. He reminded Fleur very much of Adonis.

Ever since that night, in the moments before Miss Delacour drifted off to sleep, she saw his face.

_Je me demande si je vais jamais le revoir..._

Author's Notes

Yes I'm describing Cedric Diggory's physical appearance like that. I said I would incorporate Edward Cullen into his character. Oh and spoiler alert, I'm also altering Fleur's appearance. Not too worry, she's still a gorgeous blonde. I do want to refresh her a bit. Cedric and Fleur are the main characters of this story so I'm giving them more depth. We will also find out more about their families...

P.S. Can anyone find the hidden song lyrics? They're there, from two different songs. Let me know if you find 'em. I'll be putting them throught the story.


End file.
